Battle Theater
by Battle Theater
Summary: One fight per chapter. Who's fighting you ask? Well, it could be anyone. Cannon Characters, OC's, authors, even real people. This story is written by I.K.A. Valian and Jenova Remnant a.k.a Fishie. Chapter Six: Irvine Kinneas VS Sheena Fujibayashi
1. Cloud Strife VS Kratos Aurion

Disclaimer: All rights to intellectual and or other property belong to their respectful owners, whoever they may be.

* * *

"Greetings all ye curious readers. Welcome to the Battle Theater. I am I.K.A. Valian, and this lovely author next to me is Jenova Remnant a.k.a. Fishie." 

A girl who looks surprisingly like Tiamatt from Jenova Remnant's stories waves at the large crowd and quietly says "Hello," into the microphone.

"Me and Fishie here will be your hosts and will also be your judges, unless we delegate our position to any character we want." The girl next to Valian shivered and then shook her head. After a looking around, a smiled appeared on her face.

She ripped the microphone from Valian's hands and shouted "I don't know why the hell Fishie's being so damn quiet. My other side is too introverted around large crowds of people." Valian stared wide eyed at the change in the previously quite and still girl. "My name is Tiamatt." Understanding filled Valian's face as he shook his head knowingly.

"Do you want to tell them the rules now or later?" he asked of his companion.

Tiamatt tilted her head in thought before she said, "Let's tell 'em later. I want me some battle!"

Tiamatt handed the microphone back to Valian and sat down in her Judges Chair. Valian gestured around the huge structure that looked like the Roman Coliseum on steroids. Its grand marble arches and flying buttresses towered over the 500 square yard Field of Battle like a skyscraper. "In this coliseum two combatants will fight to the death, or if they won't kill their opponent, until the judges decide who wins for them."

"Our first combatant is none other than the War God, Kratos Aurion!" The crowds filling the enormous stands erupted in deafening cheers and applause as Kratos appeared on one side of the Field of Battle dressed in his standard mercenary purple. One section of the stands, composed entirely of girls, squealed and fainted on the spot. Kratos was completely flustered. He quickly took in his surroundings before he crossed his arms and 'hmphed'.

"And the second combatant is Cloud Strife, the Planetary Savior!" Once again, the stands erupted in deafening applause and cheering. Cloud, dressed in his black get up with his First Tsurugi strapped to his back, immediately drew said sword from its sheath. Holding the sword in front of him, he looked all around himself for a possible enemy, but only found adoring fans and cheering crowds. He raised an eye brow curiously when he laid eyes on Kratos standing a few yards away from him.

Suddenly the crowds started singing. At first none of it was legible, but then it became clear that they were all singing the Cloud song. "My name is Cloud. I have a sword. I fight Cactuars because I'm bored. I like to ride on chocobos, it better than having afros. And when I go into an inn, 15 seconds it's day again. And I will use a phoenix down, so when I die, I will not frown. Because I am Cloud, my hair defies all gravity. And I can't have too many potions or I might get cavities. If I can't slice you, then that's okay, I'll use my magic anyway. And I will defeat that Sephiroth because he's not David Lee Roth." After that the crowds started screaming loudly. Kratos looked from the crowds to Cloud and then back again. Cloud had his face I his hands and was shaking his head back and forth, mumbling something unintelligible.

"And finally, the third judge for this match is none other than the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda!" Zelda appeared next to Valian. After looking around confused and then having the situation explained to her by Tiamatt, Zelda bowed to the cheering audience and sat in her Judge seat. "Okay then. Let the first battle in Battle Theater history begin!"

Down on the field, Kratos looked at Cloud. Cloud looked at Kratos. This went on amid the cheering audience for a while. Finally Kratos sighed.

"I'm not going to fight you. I don't even know why I'm here or how I arrived at such a place."

"I agree." Having said that, Cloud returned his sword to the oversized weapon's custom made holster on his back with a flamboyant twist. Kratos eyed the move before turning to the Judges.

"Contrary to what you just announced to all of these people, we are not going to fight each other," Kratos shouted up to the three judges.

"I don't fight people without a good reason," Cloud added. Though the shouts were addressed to the judges, the crowds of people were clearly able to hear the entire exchange. After ten minutes of trying to dampen the angry crowds, Valian addressed the two combatants.

"Alright! If you two won't fight without reason, then I suppose I'll give you one. Kratos, your reason is to stay alive. Cloud, if you defeat Kratos over there, I'll have you warped directly to where Sephiroth is. Deal?"

Kratos was about to scoff at the remark when he cought the look on Cloud's face. He was actually considering it. Valian gave a thumbs up and a cheesy, lopsided grin. Clouds uncertain response along side Kratos incredulous one caused Tiamatt to chuckle.

"I'll even have you fully healed so that you're in top form for the fight. All you have to do is defeat or kill Kratos." Angry shouts arose from the crowd behind Valian. He turned around and shouted, "Hey, he doesn't have to kill him, but that's up to him." That seemed to calm the crowds down a little bit.

"Perhaps I would be able to understand this situation better and assist you if I knew the rules of engagement," said Zelda. Valian smacked himself in the head. He pulled out a sheet of parchment from his trench coat pocket and handed it to the Hylian Princess with a murmured apology, who graciously accepted it. She began to study the parchment with fevered concentration.

"Deal." Valian gave another pair of thumbs up to Cloud and sat back down.

"What!" Kratos shouted, spinning on his heel to face a deadly serious Cloud. "I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry." Kratos shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not going to be defeated easily." Cloud once again leveled his First Tsurugi at Kratos and smirked.

"In that case, try to make this interesting." Kratos smirked back at Cloud, grabbed the hilt of his sword at his waist, and withdrew it. The blade that leaped from Kratos' sheath was like a living flame. After swiping the red blade in front of him a few times, he gave Cloud a steely glare, waiting for the other swordsman to make the first move.

"That's an interesting sword you've got there," Cloud said, eyes never leaving Kratos. "What's it called?"

"Flamberge," Kratos said, unblinkingly staring at Cloud. "Yours?"

"I don't know. I never named it."

The entire stadium held its collective breath. Kratos suddenly leaped into the air and dove toward Cloud. He tucked the Flamberge along his side as he flew toward Cloud with increasing speed.

"Rising Falcon!" Kratos shouted as he passed Cloud, slashing at the blonde's midsection. Cloud had stabbed his sword into the ground between him and his falling opponent, yet nonetheless, Kratos strike had pierced through his defense and left a gash in his side.

Kratos hopped upon landing, spinning mid air to block a strike from Cloud's First Tsurugi with the Flamberge. Within the span of one and a half seconds, Cloud traded about five blows with Kratos, each coming closer to Kratos' head than the last, each pushing the mercenary back a few feet.

Finally, the two locked blades. It looked odd, seeing Kratos holding off Cloud's much larger blade. Especially ironic was the fact that Kratos was only using one hand to hold back the First Tsurugi while Cloud was putting his whole body and using both his hands to push the blade down on other man.

The amount of force the two men were putting into their blades began to warp the air around them and finally caused an explosion. The combatants were blown back. Kratos skidded to a halt still standing, while Cloud had to crouch down and grab onto the dirt while holding the First Tsurugi above him. Both of the fighters left a cloud of dust in their wakes.

"Interesting move," Cloud called over, grabbing his side.

"I learned that technique from my son," Kratos replied, swiping the Flamberge in front of him. "Feel fortunate, I was aiming for your spine."

"Heh." Cloud closed his eyes and concentrated. A small green gem on his belt glowed brightly, covering his entire body with its off white glow. "Cure," Cloud said with a smirk. The wound on his side stopped bleeding and closed up neatly.

"I see, so you can use magic." Kratos shifted his stance, holding his sword at his side and seemingly leaving himself wide open. "I hadn't expected that."

"Whatever, old man." Kratos raised an eye brow at the comment, but remained unfazed. Cloud scanned the field quickly and then set his vision back onto Kratos. He concentrated again and this time another green gem on his belt glowed bright. A hazy brown aura filled the air around Cloud's body.

Kratos eyed Cloud warily. Without taking his eyes of his opponent, Kratos used his peripheral vision to look at as much of Clouds surrounding environment as possible. His enhanced senses were tingling and yet nothing was visibly happening. Kratos was about to make a move when the ground suddenly started shaking.

Cloud opened his eyes and above the roar that had grown to accompany the shaking ground, he shouted, "Quake!" The dust on the ground migrated to the sides of the Field of Battle as it shook violently. A sudden ripping sound accompanied the large crevice streaking across the ground like a crack blossoming on a pane of glass, directly toward Kratos.

Kratos only had the time to look down as the crack blew past him straight between his legs. A fraction of a second later, the crack split wide open, casting Kratos deep into the bowels of the Earth below. The crowds watching saw this and erupted in applause.

Some of the crowds were weeping while others were laughing their heads off. Of course, the section of people who just liked the action was cheering for whoever won. Cloud sheathed his First Tsurugi with a flourish and turned around, turning his back on the large crevice as it began to close, like two pieces of flesh being pushed back together. He took two steps before the stadium erupted in loud cheers and applause.

"I told you I wasn't going to be defeated easily." Cloud spun around, drawing the First Tsurugi once more. He saw Kratos land on the ground just as it closed back up. Nary a scar nor speck of evidence remained of the yawning chasm. The blue and purple transparent wings fluttered behind Kratos as he flapped them a few times before they faded from existence. "Now, prepare for one of my own spells."

Kratos held the Flamberge in front of him with one hand, blade pointed down, and placed his other hand on the base of the hilt. That done, he closed his eyes and started mumbling to himself. A soft glow emanated from below Kratos as brown mana formed a visible rune circle rotating around his feet.

Cloud grunted and charged toward Kratos. Holding the First Tsurugi high above his head as he ran, Cloud screamed his rage flung his sword forward. The sword split into six different swords which, glowing yellowish orange, floated into an array around Kratos. Kratos remained the way he was, chanting with his eyes closed.

Cloud leaped at the first sword hanging in the air, shouting "Omnisla-"

"Ready?" Kratos shouted. He opened his eyes and pointed at Cloud with the Flamberge just as he grabbed onto the first sword to begin his Limit Break. Kratos then simultaneously shouted, "Grave!" as the brown mana surrounding his feet shot to hover below Cloud.

In less than a fraction of a second, several granite spires shot out of the Earth, smashing Cloud in between them. The swords that were floating around Kratos lost their glow and fell to the ground, sticking out of the ground with their hilts pointed in varying degrees toward the sky.

Kratos looked over his handy work warily. Some of the rocks that were now piled on top of Cloud's body were moving still, which meant that he was somehow still alive underneath the tons of rock.

"Haste!" Then just as suddenly as they smashed him, the rocks exploded away, revealing Cloud in the middle of casting another spell. His sword was still stood jutting from the ground next to him, smoking from the amount of heat generated from slashing madly through tons of granite.

Kratos held his hand in front of his face to protect his eyes from the shrapnel that opened a few cuts along his forehead and side. When he pulled his arm down and examined it, several shards of stone were jutting out. Kratos grimaced as he started pulling the shards of stone from his bloodied arm.

"Fire! Level Three!" Kratos looked up just in time to see the Materia on Clouds belt go dull as the spell was cast. That's when Kratos suddenly felt the temperature around him increase rapidly. Kratos' eyes went wide when he looked behind him and saw a huge vortex of fire that reached miles up into the sky bearing down on him.

Kratos immediately jumped into the air and, utilizing his wings once more, flew as fast as he could away from the swirling vortex of fire. He didn't get far before the beastly thing over took him with a light 'ploop' sound.

For several seconds the audience sat in awe of the massive wall of fire before them. Many were biting their nails, worrying over the fate of the wayward mercenary. Suddenly, Kratos shot out of the other side of the flaming funnel and landed on the ground, completely unsinged.

Flamberge on the other hand was glowing much brighter than it usually was. It had several flames rotating around it and gave off massive waves of heat that warped the air all around it. Kratos looked relieved up at the vortex as it dissipated.

"Omnislash!" Kratos went wide eyed as Cloud stabbing him through with his first sword. Cloud let go of the hilt of that first sword, disappeared, then reappeared in front of Kratos with another of the swords from his First Tsurugi. Cloud repeated his disappearing act four more times. Each time he reappeared with another blade that he drove into the battered body of Kratos. Each blade eliciting a hiss of pain from the mercenary as well as a fountain of blood.

After the final blade was driven into Kratos' now dead corpse, Cloud stood over his defeated opponent, breathing heavily. He was being cheered and boo'd loudly, deafeningly by the audience in the stands, but he didn't care.

Cloud removed all six swords from Kratos dead body and reassembled the First Tsurugi. That done, he sheathed the blade with his characteristic flourish and turned to face the judges.

"I won."

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume victory." Cheers erupted from the stands as Cloud whirled around, once more wielding the First Tsurugi.

"How?" Kratos held up his hand and Cloud watched as a ring on his middle finger crumbled into dust and blew away on the ring.

"Revive Ring. Now, let's end this." Kratos leaped forward and began trading blows with Cloud once again. In what amounted to 15 seconds the two fighters had exchanged 143 blows and landed approximately 14 strikes on their opponent.

Separating from Cloud, Kratos leaped into the air and sprouted his wings. He flew up high into the air and began casting a spell. Cloud crouched down and leaped into the air at Kratos, his First Tsurugi cocked over his shoulder to slay the angel upon reaching him.

Kratos notice the blond swordsman ascending rapidly and without even batting an eye or breaking his concentration for the spell he was conjuring, he looped around Cloud as he came near him. Cloud sailed way out of range of Kratos as he finished his spell.

White angel feathers started floating in the air around Kratos, their evanescent glow brightening the Field of Battle as the sky filled with dark and foreboding clouds. Cloud landed on the ground and prepared to jump again when Kratos pointed the Flamberge at Cloud and shouted, ""Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon this corrupt soul. Rest in Peace, Sinner! Judgment!"

Cloud scanned the sky as the dark and foreboding clouds above let loose many peals of thunder and lightning. Then, without warning, the clouds ripped violently open, revealing a surreal white glow behind them, too white to be the sun or the sky. Then, quick as a flash, the light fell, like rain in the form of rays of light that promised nothing but instant death.

Cloud tried to evade the beams of light, but just as he jumped to the side to allow one beam of light to pass, he flew head first into another. His scream was smothered under the power of the angelic spell flowing down over him.

Kratos landed lightly, Flamberge already sheathed, next the severely burned body of Cloud. Kratos sighed and began concentrating. Greenish white mana flowed from Kratos to Cloud, surrounding and penetrating the wounds all over the near dead swordsman's body.

"Healing Stream." Kratos said. After several minutes of a protracted Healing Stream, Cloud looked more or less the same as he had before he was burned and mangled beyond recognition. His healing done, he stepped back, turned around, and walked toward the judges.

Cloud slowly sat up and looked around. Then he looked down and clenched his fist and after a few seconds, slammed it down onto the ground. Without a word, he stood up, retrieved the First Tsurugi which had lodged itself into the ground a few feet away.

Kratos came to a stop in front of the Judge block and looked up. The crowds of people were cheering loudly, though some remained booing. "I've won this little contest of yours, Judge. Now would you please tell me what is going on here? How did I end up here, and wha-"

"Sorry Kratos, but I can't tell you that. However, since you won, you get to live. And since I'm a good sport, Cloud, I'll let you fight Sephiroth, however, since you didn't win, you'll have to wait until he and you are registered opponents here in Battle Theater." At this bit of news, the crowds went wild. Kratos crossed his arms and 'hmphed', and then he disappeared in a flash of light. Cloud nodded and faded from the Field of Battle in a swirl of color. "Okay folks, that's all there is for the first Incredible Match of Battle Theater. I hoped you enjoyed your time here and the most spectacular battle here today."

Valian turned to Zelda, who stood up and bowed. "I would like to thank you for allowing me to judge this match, it was an honor." Valian shook the Princess' hand and then waved good bye as she faded from existence, gone back to Hyrule.

* * *

**Valian**: "Okay, now wasn't that an exciting first match. And now for the exciting part. We are inviting all readers to suggest characters for battles. Tiamatt will explain the rules. 

**Jenova Remnant**: "Actually, Tiamatt left, said something in the coliseum was making her sick."

**Valian**: _Shrugs_ "Okay, then I suppose I'll do it if you don't want to Fishie."

**Jenova Remnant**: "I don't mind."

* * *

Okay, here is how you can enter your own choices for future matches. Me and Fishie would like that all suggestions for fight are made in reviews. But we must ask that you only request one combatant and you list these things along with your entry: 

Name of Character (Any character from any story, game, movie, etc.)

Weapon (Only One)

Short and Brief Background Info

Abilities (Magic and/or Skills)

And remember, ONLY ONE ENTRY PER REVIEW! If more than one is submitted then only the first on the list will be taken as the submission.

That's it! If you provide that, we should be able to set up your character in a fight here in the Battle Theater.

* * *

And here is the _**Fight List**_

NEXT FIGHT: Raine Sage VS Aeris Gainsborough

PENDING MATCHES:

1) Sephiroth VS Fox McLeod

2) Irvine Kinneas VSSheena Fujibayashi

3) TiamattVSJedi Master Yoda

Okay, that's all the matches that we have lined up so far. After each match we well be posting a list of all upcoming matches, so hopefully, this list will grow greatly.


	2. Raine Sage VS Aeris Gainsborough

Disclaimer: All rights to intellectual and or other property belong to their respectful owners, whoever they may be.

* * *

"Welcome back to Battle Theater! I am Jenova Remnant aka Fishie and the gentleman accompanying me is I.K.A Valian. We will be your hosts and primary judges for this event and hope you all enjoy it!" The crowd cheered loudly. Many were wearing BT T-shirts and waving BT flags. 

Valian regarded the normally quiet girl suspiciously. "I thought you didn't like to speak in front of large crowds of people?"

Fishie turned to Valian and shrugged. "Thank Tia, she helped." Valian nodded and let Fishie continue the introduction. "Here at Battle Theater, two contestants will fight to the death unless they are unwilling to make the final blow. In that case, we, the judges will decide the winner." Fishie gestured grandly toward the Field of Battle.

"Now, let's welcome our first combatant, Gladiator Queen, Raine Sage!" A silver haired woman with an orange coat steps out into the middle of the arena, a staff in her hand. Her mouth dropped in awe and her eyes sparkled as she took in the enormous grandiose stadium.

"Next is the Last Ancient, Aeris Gainborough!" A young woman in a pink dress with her long brown hair in a braid appeared a few yards from Raine, a staff also in her hands. She too was stunned by the awe imposed on her by the coliseum. After a few moments though, she noticed the other woman and gave a friendly smile with a nod before going back to gawking at the surroundings.

"And our third judge is the oh-so-lovable robot, Gir!" A small robot in a green dog costume appeared next to Valian and stared blankly at the crowds of people that sat in front of him. The crowds grew so quite that one could hear a pin being dropped. Gir picked it up afterwards and then looked up at the crowds again.

"Meow!"

"Uh…" Fishie just blinks, stifling a laugh before facing the crowd once more. "Anyways, let's the fight begin!" Once more the crowds erupted in applause, anticipating a great battle after the last one between Kratos and Cloud. Gir hopped up onto his Judge seat and after spinning around in it like a dog preparing to lie down, he jumped up and landed on his head, staring out at the contest of strength between the two healers.

Raine looks at Aeris curiously, the brown haired woman returning the look. "A Cetra? What is that?" Aeris started to open her mouth to answer but was cut off by Valian.

"Raine! Aeris! This isn't history class or an archeological dig site! You two _will_ fight or-"

"Fight or die! Fight or die!" Gir chanted jumping up and down in a circle, bobbing his head. "Fight or die! Fight or die!" The crowds though seemed to like the mantra and started chanting along with Gir.

'Your not seriously gonna kill us if we don't fight each other are you?" Aeris asked, looking a tad amused by the dancing robot. The crowd was still chanting "Fight or die!" with Gir and some of them even stood up and tried to emulate, with varying degrees of success, his uncannily deranged dance.

"Fight or die!" Gir chanted while dancing, receiving bemused glances from the other two judges. "Fight or die!" blasted from the stands, buffeting the two combatants standing on the Field of Battle.

With a sigh, Fishie turned back and nodded. "Unfortunately, it looks like you have no choice in the matter… if you wish to live. But you do not have to kill your opponent unless you wish to do so."

"I guess we fight then." Raine sighed. "What a shame. I would have loved to study the architecture of this structure." She held her staff ready in front of her, glancing forlornly up at the grand coliseum surrounding her. Aeris nodded, grim and determined expression set on her face. She muttered to herself and a small green orb in her arm began to shine brightly.

"Barrier!" A semitransparent wall shimmered around her for a moment before seeming to fade away as another orb, this one yellow, began to glow. Raine watched cautiously as the Cetra's staff, the Princess Guard began to glow in the small golden glow as the orb in her arm. Aeris rushed at the half elf swinging the staff down. "Deathblow!"

Raine's eyes widened as the sound of metal on metal filled the air and she felt herself being pushed back by the other woman. Shifting her weight slightly, Raine pushed Aeris' attack back before closing her eyes in concentration and muttered quietly to herself.

"Ray!" a ball of white mana formed above Aeris who looked at it curious as it shimmered before launching random beams of light at the ground. The Cetra attempted to dodge but was hit by a beam, causing her to scream out in pain, as the light burned her arm.

"How can you use magic without materia?" Aeris asked, another green orb glowing in her arm as the glow eventually covered her entire limb. "Cure!" the spell healed the burned skin, returning it to its previously unmarked state. "I've never seen anyone cast magic without Materia."

Raine blinked in interest as she watched the healing spell take effect. "Materia? Is that what you call the orbs that allow you to perform magic?" Aeris nodded, accessing another green orb, causing it to glow bright. "Fascinating."

"Mbarrier!" Another semitransparent wall shimmered in front of the Cetra as Raine prepared for her own spell, mana charging around her.

"Light! Photon!" The mana moved from Raine and surrounded Aeris in its blinding light before exploding and sending Aeris flying across the arena. She slammed into the transparent wall around the Field of Battle and slid down to the ground in a heap.

"Yeah! Big boom!" Gir cheered from the Judges seats, "Gir likes big booms!"

Aeris shakily stood back up, out of breath and bloodied but not dead, a magic barrier shimmering slightly before fading once more. Raine squinted from across the distance, nodding to herself as if mentally recording something.

Bowing her head and clasping her hands together as if in prayer, Aeris was surrounded by a white glow. "Seal evil!" the glow left Aeris as a plume of smoke shaped light which turned green as it slammed into Raine. Instead of knocking her back however, it froze her movements and silenced her spells.

Raine found herself watching Aeris take her sweet time healing her wounds. Once fully healed, Aeris started running toward Raine in preparation to attack. Raine, meanwhile, noticed that she was slowly regaining her ability to move, meaning the spell that held her was wearing off. Raine also noted a slight shimmer of the barriers that protected the Cetra, signaling that it protected her no more.

"This should help. Sharpness!" Raine glowed for a moment before the light faded and she ran at Aeris, swinging her staff downwards, over her head. The two locked staffs and grunted under the effort, attempting to out push the other.

After a few seconds, the two broke apart and played the dangerous game of staff fighting. The poles echoed through out the coliseum and resonated in the two healers' hands as the broke apart again.

In response to the numbing of their arms, the two gripped their staffs tighter and went at each other again. Aeris brought her staff up to block but was pushed down to a crouching position, this time Materia glowing in her arm.

"Blizzard! Level 2!" The air in the stadium grew cold, allowing everyone to see their breath. Spike of ice shot up around and under Raine, throwing the half elf away from the Cetra and in to the air before she fell to the ground and slipped on the now ice covered ground.

Upon touching the ground, a large ice crystal encased the Professor before exploding, sending pieces of icy shrapnel everywhere other then towards Aeris, who stood calmly as the ice melted away, leaving the battle field wet and somewhat muddy.

Raine stood up slowly, shivering from the momentary cold and bleeding slowly from several cuts on her body. She didn't react in time and was knocked back several feet as Aeris charged and swung at her with her staff.

After rising to her feet once more, Raine gathered mana around her once more as she prepared for another spell.

"First Aid!" Her wounds closed up smoothly as she gathered yet more mana for another spell, Aeris watching the half elf carefully as she accessed another materia.

"Ray!"

"Blizzard! Level 2!"

The ball of searing light Mana reappeared above Aeris once more, launching the beams at the Cetra as she cast Blizzard again. The ice acted almost as a shield above Aeris, taking the beams of light till the ice shattered.

Shards of razor sharp ice rained down on the Cetra, a large chunk lodging itself in her shoulder. Screaming in pain and falling to her knees, Aeris clutched the wound as the ice melted, leaving the gash to bleed freely.

Raine stepped calmly up to the injured Cetra. She held her staff ready in case of an attack but with Aeris' wound, Raine doubted the other woman would continue to fight. At least not till it started to rain. Aeris mumbled something to herself, a hand on the ground as she began to glow a pale green.

"Planet, hear my plea! Pulse of Life!" A blinding light emanated from the woman, causing Raine to take a step back in surprise. The light quickly faded, leaving the half elf dazed as Aeris stood, wounds completely healed, before her. The Deathblow materia glowed brightly as Aeris raised her staff, the golden glow surrounding her weapon. "Deathblow!"

"Force field!" the barrier shimmered from the blow as Raine kept the spell active till Aeris leapt back. Raine was breathing hard. She had used too many spells to attack and defend. The blows she'd gotten from Aeris hadn't helped either. "How much longer can I last?" she wearily asked herself.

"You're tired too?" Raine nodded at Aeris, who looked fully healed, but in actuality was leaning heavily on her staff for support. They both looked up at the judges. Gir, they were unsurprised to find out, was jumping up and down and screeching like a monkey. "Can't you just decide who the winner is now?"

"We could, but you both seem to have some fight left in you." Fishie said, grinning a devilish grin from ear to ear as the two combatants sighed, reluctantly nodded, and raised their weapons once more. "Alright then, let the fight continue!"

'Fine," Raine sighed, gathering mana again. "Then let's end this quick."

Raine closed her eyes, a massive amount of mana gathering beneath her as a strange rune covered the battlefield. Aeris looked around uneasily, and charged at Raine, deciding that it would be a good idea to get an attack in before-

"Scared Shine!" the rune exploded in a flash of light, hitting Aeris hard as she screamed in pain before crumpling to the ground. Though she was unconscious, she was quite badly hurt, made all the more apparent by her ragged breathing.

Gir looked at the battle field, robotic eyes wide. "I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now. Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom!" Suddenly, the crowd inexplicably started singing the Doom song along with Gir. Fishie covered her ears and moaned in annoyance.

"You don't by chance have any duct tape do you?" Fishie asked Valian, looking a little more than annoyed as Gir continued to sing the "doom song". Valian looked down at Gir and then back at the crowd, which had just gone into the chorus for the Doom song.

"Nope, sorry." Valian shook his head. 'Just try to tune it out. Besides if you can't beat them, join them. Doom doom doom…"

"Doom doom doom doom doom!" Gir now sat on the ground, rolling around in circles and foaming at his doggy suit mouth. With a sigh, his fellow judges looked back at the arena.

Raine walked over calmly, examining her wounds briefly. "Your wounds are severe, but nothing I can't handle. First Aid!" Aeris' breathing calmed as the spell healed her most severe wounds and Raine gave a final check on her wounds before facing the judges. "Hm…I've healed most of her wounds so she'll leave here with only a few scratches and cuts. Just make sure there treated otherwise she might get an infection."

"Alright, we'll pass the message on to her friends." Fishie nodded, watching as the still unconscious Aeris disappeared from the battlefield. "And congratulations Raine, you're our second ever Battle Theater Champion! Now if you like you may return home."

"Actually, if I could study the-"

Valian jumped up and shouted, "No Raine, you can't, bye bye!"

Raine pouted and was about to object when she disappeared in a manner similar to Aeris, leaving the arena empty of all combatants.

"And Gir, Thank you for…." Valian started looking at the small robot still wearing the green dog costume. The foam at his mouth had since soaked into the costume, making the head sag onto the robot inside.

"I'm gonna roll around on the floor for a while. KAY?" Gir proceeded to do so. Fishie slowly approached the small pseudo-dog.

'Gir… it's time for you to go home now." Fishie said, looking amused as the robot rolled on the floor.

Gir stops and jumps back to his feet, arms wide. "Let's make biscuits! LET'S MAKE BISCUITS!"

" Uh…no thank you Gir!" Fishie said hurriedly, waving good bye as the strange robot disappeared. With a sigh, she turns back towards the main arena. "And thank you to all who came to witness the second fight of Battle Theater! We hope you enjoyed it!"

* * *

Okay, same as last time, here is how you can enter your own choices for future matches. Me and Valian would like that all suggestions for fight are made in reviews. But we must ask that you only request one combatant and you list these things along with your entry: 

Name of Character (Any character from any story, game, movie, etc.)

Weapon (Only One)

Short and Brief Background Info

Abilities (Magic and/or Skills)

And remember, ONLY ONE ENTRY PER REVIEW! If more than one is submitted then only the first on the list will be taken as the submission.

* * *

And here is the _**Fight List**_

NEXT FIGHT: Sephiroth VS Fox McCloud

PENDING MATCHES:

1) Irvine Kinneas VS Sheena Fujibayashi

2) Tiamatt VS Jedi Master Yoda

3) Hikaru/Misaki VS Luke Skywalker

4) Vexen VS Raven Kanzaki

5) Benawi VS Kakashi


	3. Fox VS Sephiroth

Disclaimer: All rights to intellectual and or other property belong to their respectful owners, whoever they may be.

* * *

"Greetings all ye humans, demons, angels, undead, etc. Welcome. Welcome to the third battle of Battle Theater. I am I.K.A. Valian and my partner in crime, if she were here, is Jenova Remnant a.k.a. Fishie." Valian cleared his throat and quickly glanced about. "Where is she?" 

After ten minutes of tapping his foot, looking at his watch, and listening to the crowd whining, Valian threw his hands into the air. "Okay, whatever, we'll start without her. Our third judge this time around is none other than Jack Sparrow!"

A man stood up in the audience and shouted "Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!" The man started making his way out of the seat row he was in. As he passed a sleeping man with a large sword strapped to his side, he tentatively reached out to touch it and after several seconds of back and forth, he grabbed the hilt with his dirty hand and drew the blade from its sheath.

"That's a mighty fine blade, mate. Looks like you won't be needing it so I'll just look after it for you." That said, Captain Jack Sparrow took the sword and continued on his way. As he approached Valian, he held the sword in front of him, inspecting its finely carved handled and long curved blade.

"Jack… You stole that didn't you?" Valian pointed at the katana in Jacks hands. Jack looked down at the blade innocently, his mustache and beard twitched, and he set his

"Me? Steal mate? No, I was helping the poor bloke out. Lightening his load as it were." Jack stared at me as he sat down in his Judge seat and slung one leg over the side of the right arm rest. He then drove the sword he pilfered into the stone next to the chair so that it stood on its own. That done, he clasped his hands together expectantly, still staring at me. "Now, if you would be so kind mate, would you allow me the privy to know what I'm doing here abouts? Last thing I sees is the lovely face of one happily engaged lass and the next thing I know, I find meself sittin up in this here crowd of lovely gents and ladies."

"Ahh, yeah, sorry bout that, but you're needed for this right now. You're a judge in this here death match."

"A judge says you. So, I's gets to decide who wins and such."

"To a point."

"And what's in it for me mate. I see no profit for me in doing this for free."

"How about… you get to keep the sword you found. It's a special sword that can summon gusts of wind and said to be the key to a great treasure."

"Treasure says you …" Jack said, stroking his beard. Then his eyes lit up and he nodded. "I likes me the sound of that, mate. So, who will the great Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl be judging?"

"I'm glad you asked that. Our first combatant is none other than Mercenary Fox McCloud of the Star Fox mercenary group." The crowds erupted in cheers as an Arwing appeared in the sky and landed on the field. A fox dressed up like a man in a pilot's uniform hopped out. Suddenly the Arwing took off and left Fox in the dust as he chased after it screaming.

"And our second combatant is the Scourge of the Lifestream, the Scion of Evil, the Wielder of the Masamune, Sephiroth!" A panel on the side of the Field of Combat below the spectator stands slid down to reveal not Sephiroth, but Fishie. "There you are! Where have you been?"

"I just wanted to meet Sephy…" Fishie's whining brought a low but audible growl from behind her. Into the daylight walked Sephiroth sporting his SOLDIER outfit and wielding the Masamune. He turned to Fishie and gipped the hilt of his sword tighter as she finished her sentence, "…and his sword."

"Hmph." Sephiroth, faster than the eye blinks, slashed the Masamune through Fishie's torso. Her shocked and surprised expression slowly dissolved with the rest of her body. One moment Fishie was sliced in half and the next she was in the Judge box.

Sitting in her seat with a slight 'ahh' Fishie leaned back and prepared for the show. "I just love author powers. Especially the Blink ability." Fishie turned to Jack and waved. "Hello." Jack stared at Fishie before he slowly turned his attention, and his head, toward the two combatants on the Field of Combat.

"Just one second." Attention was once again drawn to Valian. "I'm going to switch up the field conditions. This place needs a little spicing up. So, unlike the random grassland plain that was in the last two fights, this fight will be in a Zero-traction environment. In other words, an ice sheet." The Field of Battle suddenly began emitting mechanical whirring and buzzing. Suddenly, water began to seep up from below ground through cracks and holes scattered about. Finally, over an inch and a half of water covered the entire Field of Battle. Then after a short rumble, which caused the gathered water to rippled and slosh about, the water quickly began to freeze. In less than two minutes, the once dry field covered itself with water which then froze solid, creating a perfectly slippery surface.

Fox and Sephiroth could see their breath as the temperature dropped sharply in response to the change in terrain. Fox played with a computer display attached to his arm before he slammed his fist down on it and sighed. After some moments he turned to the Judges.

"What's going on here? Where's my ship?"

"Are we going to have to deal with this every time we do this?" Valian shook his head and sighed. "Whatever, I'm tired of dealing with this. Okay, Fox, you got to try to kill Sephiroth. Sephiroth, you have to try to kill Fox. That's the rules and that's what you're going to do, now! If you require a reason to go at it, how about, Fox you'll get lots and lots of booty cause the price on Sephiroth's head is approximately 1000 times that of Andross', and that's dead or alive. Sephiroth, kill Fox and I'll give you…" Valian pulls Jenova's head from behind his back and waved it around in the air. "…this."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. Fox on the other hand was stiff as a bored. At first he was in shock. But he quickly got over that and turned and stared at Sephiroth. One could almost see dollar signs flowing through his eyes. He quickly pulled his blaster from its holster and shot several bolts at Sephiroth. The laser bolts approached Sephiroth at the speed of light.

Sephiroth didn't even turn to face Fox. He deflected the laser bolts with several lightning fast swipes of the Masamune, sending them careening into the force field surrounding the froze over Field of Battle. After that, he crouched down and leaped at the Judge box, heading straight for Valian and the head of Jenova. Then he slammed head first into the invisible barrier and fell to the ground.

Fox jumped into the air and tossed four plasma grenades at Sephiroth. They exploded at the same time, pulling a grunt from the taller man and sending him flying back several feet. The barrier shimmered and sloshed like water from the impact. When the smoke cleared, the cheering spectators could see a crater in the ice that was quickly filling up with more water from beneath.

Sephiroth stabbed the Masamune into the ice and used it as leverage to stand up. Once standing he closed his eyes and concentrated. A small jewel lit up under his coat. "Wall!" A shimmering field surrounded Sephiroth. He opened his eyes, pulled the Masamune from the ice with a tug, and slowly walked toward the field barrier.

"Mother…"

Sephiroth slashed at the field barrier repeatedly and watched the invisible barrier repel it with a spark. Fox decided again to try shooting the silver haired man and this time watched the several laser bolts bounce off of the defensive spell. Then he tossed another grenade at him, which exploded on the invisible barrier and when the smoke cleared, there was Sephiroth, mechanically slashing at the field barrier that wouldn't give.

"Damn, does nothing kill this guy?" Fox went to toss another grenade at Sephiroth when he slipped. Fox not only slipped, he slid too, all the way across the icy Field of Battle. He only stopped when he slammed into the field barrier, all the way on the other side of the field.

"Those unworthy should not attempt to stop me." Sephiroth stopped slashing at the field barrier and faced Fox. He pointed the Masamune at Fox and shouted, "_Die_."

Sephiroth dug the Masamune into the ice and kept his feet flat. In this way he propelled himself forward, ice skating across the field toward Fox who was just standing up. As he came within striking distance and had enough speed built up, Sephiroth raised his sword above his head in preparation to strike. At the last second Fox looked up and narrowed his eyes.

When Sephiroth brought his sword down in a slice that cut deep into the ice, Fox was already sliding toward the opposite side of the field. With a grunt Sephiroth tugged the Masamune free of the ice and turned to study the field. He noted that the crater that had filled in with more water was now a bulging bubble of ice sticking about a foot above the surrounding ice. A smile crept past his lips. "Perfect."

Fox pulled himself to his feet with a grunt. He'd almost bit the dust back there. He was just lucky his fighting instincts had kicked in and made his legs kick out, striking the field barrier and sending him sliding once more. He wasn't the most feared mercenary in the Lylat System for nothing.

Sephiroth was concentrating again and one glowing Materia later, he shouted, "Comet! Level Two!" Several loud bangs drew Fox's attention skyward where he watched tens of meteors falling from the sky toward the Field of Battle.

Luckily, for both combatants, the meteorites landed in between them, creating craters across the entire field. Those craters immediately started filling up with water. Sephiroth didn't wait for the meteorites to stop falling. He used his own super fast speed to sprint at Fox, going from one newly frozen mound to the next. He weaved in and out of the dropping meteorites with the lithe grace ingrained from years of training and warfare. Fox saw Sephiroth coming and that was when Captain Jack stood up.

"Now look here mate," he said, "I've decided that bloke over there is going to win. So if you wouldn't mind, please send me back to me ship." The audience gasped collectively.

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

Valian stood up. "Sorry Jack, but you can't leave until one side is completely dead."

"Oh God, pain, aaaaahhhh!"

"I've seen my fair share of floggings mate, and I'm telling you that poor fellow ain't gonna live much longer." Sparrow shrugged and turned around missing the fountain of blood coating a radius of twenty feet. The audience was quiet except for the murmurs of a few and the sounds of a few others upchucking.

Valian sighed and crossed his arms. "Okay, how about you just sit here and see how long he takes to finish him off. I'll even bet on it."

"Yeah," piped up Fishie, "I say he won't last longer than a minute. Sephiroth totally rocks!"

"Okay… I say he'll last for… eh, ten minutes." Valian turned to Captain Sparrow who was watching Sephiroth slice Foxes arms off in paper thin pieces. "Jack, what about you?"

"Mate… I don't think that's right. To be makin wagers on a man's death-" Jack stopped speaking as Sephiroth finished Fox's arms and started on his legs.

"Ahhh! Oh God! My arms, my arms!"

"Right mate, I say it's 20 minutes or Bob's your uncle." Valian nodded at Jack and sat down. "Say, what be the reward for winning this little wager?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My legs! My God, noo!" By now the audience was more or less groaning from the sight of so much blood and carnage, but they didn't stop watching. Those that threw up, did so as fast as they could so that they could watch even more.

"I think the prize should be treasure," Fishie said, hopping up and down in her seat.

"Aye, but what kind of treasure, lass?" Jack asked, holding a finger to his nose. "There be many kinds of treasure in the world, some worth more than others."

"Not the ears! NOT THE EARS! AHHHHH!!"

"How about some doubloons, they're useful." Valian looked around at the others as they considered it. Fishie shook her head.

"No, what would I do with doubloons, if I get money, I want dollar bills."

"Aye. I fancy free doubloons same as the next fellow, but I find me fancy one of them shiny jewels that that fellow over there was making shine."

"NO! Not there! Nnngggggggaaauuuggghhhth!" Jack winced as Sephiroth severed a great chunk of leg from Fox. Many of the spectators threw up from that sight. Needless to say, the stadium was starting to smell, so Fishie waved her hand and made all the puke disappear.

"Okay, how about a random Materia, one of those jewels that lit up. Agreed?" Valian looked at Fishie, who nodded. Jack held out his and Valian took it.

"Aye, we have an accord then. Now, it seems like it's been ten minutes already, seems like I'll be winning this wager." The macabre spectacle went on for another ten minutes, during which time Sephiroth chopped more and more pieces of Fox off until only his head and some entrails remained, yet somehow Fox was still alive, just not very much so.

As his final act, either from some deranged sense of mercy or pure boredom, Sephiroth leaped back, not a single speck of blood on him, and held out his hand toward the bloody impact zone. Another jewel lit up under his coat and black energy started swirling around the red splashed ice. The space around and in the black fog like energy started to bend and then all at once, the space ripped to shreds and exploded in a miniature nuclear mushroom cloud. The crowds, after 20 minutes of silence and puking, cheered loudly at the advent of a big explosion and the resulting mushroom cloud.

When the smoke cleared, Sephiroth smirked and said, "Ultima…" There was now a large crater in the ground where Fox had been. However, because of the spells effects and the explosion, all traces were gone. Water began filling the neatly curved hole and freezing at the same time until what looked like a large frozen mound stood in its place.

Jack stood up and turned to Valian. "It seems I won the wager mate. So where be the loot mate?" Valian stood up and pulled a bag out of thin air. Holding it open, Jack tentatively, almost reluctantly reached in and felt around. He put on a face of concentration, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth. Finally, he pulled out a round jewel that glowed with an ethereal light. Fishie stood up and looked at it closely as Jack stared at it lovingly.

"I think that one's called Ramuh. It summons a being of incredible power that can fry any target with innumerable bolts of lightning." Jack's eyes widened and a smile crept up on his face. Suddenly, he packed it away in one of his many pockets and started walking off, being sure to take his newly acquired wind Katana with him.

"I'll just be leaving mates. I had a wonderful time, but I need to be getting back to me ship." Valian and Fishie waved good by to Jack as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Oh yeah!" Valian turned to Sephiroth, who was staring at him with a steely gaze. "I promised you Jenova's head. So here ya go." Valian tossed the severed head of Jenova into the Field of Battle. Sephiroth caught it easily and cradled it lovingly against his chest. Shortly after he disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"This ends this round of Battle Theater, hope you all enjoyed it. Remember, suggestions for combatants are appreciated, but not required. Bye." Valian and Fishie wave goodbye.

* * *

Okay, same as last time, here is how you can enter your own choices for future matches. Me and Valian would like that all suggestions for fight are made in reviews. But we must ask that you only request one combatant and you list these things along with your entry: 

Name of Character (Any character from any story, game, movie, etc.)

Weapon (Only One)

Short and Brief Background Info

Abilities (Magic and/or Skills)

And remember, ONLY ONE ENTRY PER REVIEW! If more than one is submitted then only the first on the list will be taken as the submission.

* * *

And here is the _**Fight List**_

NEXT FIGHT: Irvine Kinneas VS Sheena Fujibayashi

PENDING MATCHES:

1) Tiamatt VS Jedi Master Yoda

2) Hikaru/Misaki VS Luke Skywalker

3) Vexen VS Raven Kanzaki

4) Benawi VS Kakashi

5) Sonic The Hedgehog VS Darth Maul


	4. Master Yoda VS Tiamatt

Disclaimer: All rights to intellectual and or other property belong to their respectful owners, whoever they may be.

* * *

The roaring din of rancorous crowds held the reigns of the Battle Theater. Their ranting rose in rippling waves of volumous applause. The air itself wavered like flimsy rice paper in a gusty gale. 

"Fight! Fight!" they chanted. "We want a fight!"

On and on they cheered. A fight they wanted. An impressive bout of feats and might was needed, post haste. But there was a problem. The hosts were missing and upon the Field of Battle tread neither of the scheduled combatants.

"Fight! Fight! We want a fight!"

Along the outside of the eastern wall of the stadium, Valian was running as fast as he could. He was being chased by rabid, wild eyed, frothing at the mouth, sweaty, smelly, loud and rambunctious zebras from eastern Madagascar. Why? Even he didn't know that. He was minding his own business and was a buying a coffee from the nearby Starbuicks when the ground started rumbling. When he looked up, there were the zebras running straight for him, so he turned and fled back toward the safety of the stadium.

"Fight! Fight! We want a fight!"

"Dammit!" Valian cursed under his labored breathing as he ran up to and past the entrance guards and turn styles. "Where the hell is Fishie and why isn't she taking care of the angry crowds.

"Fight! Fight! We want a fight!"

"And where the hell did all these zebras come from?"

Valian ran down the tunnel that lead to the Field of Battle. He looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the seething mass of zebra as it hounded him in wild chase. Looking forward again, he ducked into one of the side tunnels, and like a precision guided missile, the zebra followed, scrambling to move faster.

"Fight! Fight! We want a fight!"

Valian jumped over trash cans, ducked under low beams, climbed up ladders, jumped off of sky scrapers, went over the edge, and walked the plank. Nonetheless, the zebra raiders followed, crying out in their wrathful rage as they gave maddened chase. Finally, after dodging flaming pools of acid, a couple snake pits, and a few radioactive piles of cheese and yogurt, Valian burst onto the Field of Battle.

The crowd stood up and cheered with abandon. Valian skidded to halt and spun around, his dull brown, tattered trench coat swirling around him. A sword mysteriously appeared in his hand as he leaped at the first zebra of the horde. The katana he wielded started to glow blue.

The zebra horde, for its part, managed to get within two feet of Valian before they fell. Valian, with his eyes closed, was like a cyclone of slicing steel and errant bands of power. After fifteen seconds of slicing, cutting, dicing, slashing, cubing, and pieces or chunks of zebra flying in every direction, the last of the angry zebras from eastern Madagascar were defeated, and as the crowd could see, in many pieces.

Valian whipped his sword out, sending the remnants and blood of the zebras off onto the grassy surface of the Field. That done, with his eyes still closed, he spun the sword around in his hand before he stashed it back under his coat. When he did open his eyes, he took in the massacre before him and then turned proudly to the churning audience with a victory pose.

Fishie appeared in the Judge box and was taken aback in surprise by the uproar the audience was causing. Shaking her head and sighing, she folded her arms and gave Valian a hard stare. Valian noticed Fishie's stare and laughed sheepishly.

After teleporting into the Judge box, Valian turned to Fishie and asked, "Where've you been? The crowds been going nuts. And I… I was being chased by these insane zebras. I killed them all of course."

Fishie gave Valian a level look, which clearly conveyed her disbelief. "Right… zebras… sure, whatever." She gave the bloodied Field a once over before she turned around and walked back toward her designated chair. "Hey, I just got back from court. We were sued by several universes because a certain _someone_ gave another certain Sephiroth a piece of Jenova, specifically her head! Next time, I'll come up with the rewards, got it. I don't like having to listen to several representatives of several universes complain about how they were wiped clean by an insane swordsman with nigh unstoppable powers." Heaving a disgruntled sigh, Fishie sat down and started scowling.

"So?" Fishie looked up at Valian curiously. "Aren't you doing today's match?" Valian asked slowly. Fishie's scowl deepened as she remembered.

Fishie shook her head and said, "No. I still haven't finished the chapter and as you already know, my computer is on the fritz with some stupid virus. So you'll just have to go on with the next chapter." Valian nodded sagely and turned to the audience. A mic swooped up in front of him and he began speaking over the announcement system.

"Welcome to the fourth installment of Battle Theater. We're sorry to announce that the match between Sheena Fujibayashi and Irvine Kinneas has been pushed back due to technical difficulties." Fishie suddenly pulled the mic in front of her and cleared her throat.

"I would like to ask that anyone with knowledge about Irvine Kinneas please contact me. It's been a long time since I've played Final Fantasy 8 and my knowledge on him, his moves, etc is limited. So would anyone with know-how about Irvine please contact me, Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie? Thank you." With a twist of her wrist, the mic floated back in front of Valian. Valian nodded and continued.

"Alright, let's get this fight started. Today, Fishie's very own OC, **Tiamatt** will be fighting none other than **Jedi Master Yoda**!" The crowd roared back to life, cheering and chanting. "However, I still feel like this field is too mundane. So, I'm going to turn the field into a bunch of floating dirt platforms over a pit of ravenous rabid weasels."

The Field of Battle suddenly started shifting. The ground cracked and pieces of varying size rose into the air. The remains of the zebras fell with the land that didn't rise into the pit below, that was filled, miraculously, with ravenous rabid weasels. They quickly ate the zebra meat and dirt alike, snarling and snapping their chops hungrily. Valian and Fishie eyed the weasels cautiously, but the cheering crowds took the malicious animals in stride, getting even louder.

"This crowd is particularly sadistic," Fishie commented quietly. Valian nodded in agreement.

"Alright, now, in that corner is…" Valian pointed at one of the floating islands and Master Yoda appeared, hunched over and looking around while leaning on his walking stick. "…Jedi Master Yoda!" The crowd went wild.

"How confusing," Yoda said, looking around. "Meditating I was, and now, find myself here, I do." Hearing the diminutive creature's comments, the stands cheered all the more.

"And in the other corner…" Valian pointed at another floating island with a single tree sticking out of it. Upon it, Tiamatt appeared, holding a strikingly beautiful blade with a hilt in the form of a sapphire scaled dragon. She was in the middle of saying something about not wanting to kill someone named Marth. "…ladies and gentlemen, I give you the one and only Tiamatt!" The crowds went wild again, cheering and clapping.

Tiamatt spun around in confusion before she stopped and pointed accusingly at Valian and Fishie. "You! Where did you bring me? I demand you send me back, now!"

"Concur I do, with this young lady."

"You know what," Valian complained, turning toward Fishie, "From now on, I'm gonna transport the fighters here before the match and brainwash them or something so they won't ask all these annoying questions." Fishie continued give Valian a bored stare. "Honestly, every freaking time!" Valian threw his hands into the air and stomped around for a few minutes, complaining and whining, cursing and yelling profanities. The crowds fell silent in shock, though some seemed to be cheering his callous expressions.

"Dude, you need to take a chill pill," Fishie said.

Valian grunted and crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever."

Yoda apparently agreed with Fishie. "Much anger I sense in you. Calming yourself, a priority, should be."

"Alright!" Valian turned and pointed at the floating land masses in the Field of Battle. "I'm not going to lie to you. You two will be fighting each other. Whoever doesn't die, or beats their opponent till they are no longer able to fight back, wins. Whoever or whatever is left after the match goes back to where it or they came from." Valian paused, tapping his chin. "Hmm… something's missing…" Fishie gestured toward the empty judge seat and watched bemusedly as a light seemed to go off in Valian's head. "Oh right! The third judge. Hmmm…"

"Jiraya, the Toad Sage!" Valian jumped in fright of a small explosion going off next to him and then jumped in fright again when the smoke cleared to reveal that certain sage. He was standing there with his hands oh his hips. His long white hair fluttered behind his back, camouflaging the large scroll that he wore. And on his face, below the toad sage headband he was wearing, was the look of confusion.

"Wh-where am I?" His look of confusion slowly melted until it resembled a look of despair. "And where did that beautiful-"

"THUNK!" The meaty sound of Fishie's fist slamming into the pervert's head resounded throughout the coliseum. Shaking her pained hand out while scowling at the cowering Jiraya, Fishie sat back down and crossed her arms.

"There'll be no talking about perverted things while you're here. Got that pervy sage?" Valian crossed his arms and smirked. Jiraya, scowling and cradling the side of his face, spun around and raised his hand to strike back at whoever just socked him.

"Who-woo-woow-wow-WOW!" That's about as far as the Toad Sage got before his jaw dropped and drool started dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. He was about to sidle up next to Fishie and feed her one of his best one liners when Valian grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He turned and gave Valian a vacant stare, who shrugged and let the Shinobi go.

Approximately five seconds later, another meaty 'THUNK!' resounded through the coliseum as Fishie punched Jiraya much harder, sending him out of the judge's box and down into the pit of ravenous weasels. A few people in the back of the stands, who looked a lot like Tsunade and several other female ninja, stood up and started cheering loudly for the weasels. Fishie shook her hand out again, only now her face was completely red and her scowl was now deeper. Valian shook his head and turned toward the combatants in the Field of Battle.

"Let the fourth fight of Battle Theater begin." The crowds cheered loudly in response to the announcement. "Oh, and you two," Valian pointed at Tiamatt and Yoda, "will not be able to leave unless one of you wins. So no whining about it, just get to the fighting already. Oh, and since Jiraya seems to be a little occupied at the moment," Valian glanced into the weasel pit to see Jiraya wrestling with the weasels as they tried to tear him into many pieces for easier consumption, "you'll have a few moments to prepare. Have at it!"

With that, the match commenced. Tiamatt stared down at Yoda, contemplating weather she would actually fight someone who she'd never met. This Yoda didn't seem all that threatening. In fact, he looked as old and decrepit as any living being could be without actually dying. His walking stick supported that theory. And he was green, if that made any difference. Perhaps she could maim this feeble old green thing and get the two of them out of this crazy place.

'_Tiamatt, you should know better than to judge others by their outward appearance,'_ a voice spoke in her mind, '_even from within this sword, I can sense a great deal of the Lifestream swirling about that creature. Whatever he is, he shouldn't be underestimated.'_ Tiamatt looked down at her ornate sword and smiled before she looked back at Yoda, who was still sitting, or was he standing, in the same position he was in before.

"Thanks Oblivion," Tiamatt murmured softly down to her sword, "I'll keep that in mind."

Yoda stared at his 'opponent'. She was a peculiar one. The Force moved about her in strange and unprecedented ways. After spending several moments studying her and how the Force moved about her and the primitive weapon she wielded, Yoda nodded slightly to himself and leaned heavily on his stick. She wasn't a threat in the slightest. Though the Force powers she appeared capable of wielding were impressively large, she wasn't using them. In fact, she seemed to be ignoring them completely, as if they weren't even there. However, there was a slight chance…

"Hey!" Tiamatt called over to Yoda. "Yogurt… or Yodood… or whatever your name is. I'm just going to kick you around a little bit. Play dead so that guy sends us back okay?"

"Mmm. A plan have you?" Yoda didn't necessarily like the butchering of his name, but he could deal with that. "Escape it would insure, yes. However, stand here I will not. If escape you desire, play dead youshall. Curious about your control, or lack of control, am I. Test you, I will."

"What!" Tiamatt gawked at the small green creature. The poor thing looked like he could barely stand. How in the hell would he be testing her? "What do you mean old timer?"

"Test you I will. Now, see how far you've progressed, we shall." Tiamatt gave Yoda a dubious look when there was a loud thud behind her. She spun around to see a tattered and scratched up Jiraya lying on the ground behind her breathing heavily.

"Damn, that woman hits like Tsunade…" Jiraya stood up and dusted himself off before staring at the Judge Box. "Gotta be more careful." When the Toad Sage turned around, he found himself gaping in front of the very same woman who'd knocked him into the pit of rabid weasels. "I… I… I… Uh… Hi, how are you?"

Tiamatt's eyebrow twitched. For some reason, several memories of Granis lewdly groping her in various places popped into her mind at that very moment, causing her to close her eyes and shudder.

Jiraya moved a step closer to Tiamatt before he stopped, twisted his head around to see Fishie, before turning back to face Tiamatt with a confused look on his face again. "How are you over here and over there at the same time? Unless… Is this some form of a clone jutsu?"

Tiamatt didn't know what the tall white haired man was talking about, but she did know that she didn't like the way his eyes seemed to scan over every part of her body below her neck like he was undressing her in his mind. Closing her eyes, she started to tremble as she slowly failed to hold her female instincts back. Growling and clenching her fist, she swung and launched the pervy sage back into the Judge Box.

"Much anger I sense in you," said Yoda. He had hopped onto a closer floating piece of land while Tiamatt had busied herself with Jiraya. "Great anger. Mmm, Hatred. Yet with these flaws of the dark side, you still reside within the light. Your ignorance of the Force, a saving grace it has become."

Tiamatt threw her hands into the air and shouted, "What's with you and this Force thing? Why won't you stop play acting the moral compass and play dead so we can get the hell out of here? I don't want to hurt you." Tiamatt stared at Yoda, heaving from shouting so much at the diminutive creature. For several minutes, there was silence between the two combatants. The only sound that really could be heard were the gnawing and slobbering weasels below and the second pounding that Fishie was giving Jiraya after he tried to grope her again.

Finally, Yoda said, "No."

"Fine then," Tiamatt, leaped into the air and spread her blood red wings, "have it your way!" Yoda watched in muffled astonishment as Tiamatt flew up into the sky until she was hovering directly above Yoda. She then pointed the Oblivion blade downwards and a Materia in her arm glowed bright. "Thundaga!"

The lightning spell, swirled around Tiamatt's body before it slammed into her body, traveled down her arm, focused in her swords blade, and finally arched downward in one massive bolt of focused electricity. The bolt, traveling at the speed of light, blinded the cheering crowds as it filled the coliseum with light wavelengths equivalent to standing five feet from the surface of the sun. The massive pyre of power struck onto the speck of floating dirt Yoda had been standing on, releasing a deafening, ear splitting, ground shaking, air rending boom.

When the light died down, the sound receded, and the pounding deaf ears lost their shell shock, the smoke and dust cleared to reveal Yoda still standing with his hands stretched above him. In between his small green, claws, he held a sparkling ball of electricity. All the power that was mean to destroy him, Yoda had collected into a small ball. Yoda had caught Tiamatt's spell.

Tiamatt quickly flew down to a floating island and pointed accusingly at Yoda. He had his eyes closed and was still holding hands straight upwards. Trembling in astonishment, Tiamatt shouted, "How did you do that! That was… How did you do that!"

Yoda, with his eyes still closed, held his small arms outward, toward the open sky. Then, in a flash, all the energy that collected into that tiny ball released. It was like watching a laser show, only the laser was pure electricity and the show was on the force field that surrounded the Field of Battle. Once the electricity was spent, Yoda lowered his hands and breathed a sight of relief.

"Know much, you do. Manipulating the Force with such crude intermediary devices as those crystals," Yoda said sagely. "Yet much have you to learn. Mmm, yes. But now, another test. More you have to show me, yes?" Yoda waited patiently on his floating piece of real estate for Tiamatt to do something else. Tiamatt, now frustrated, sheathed the Oblivion blade and crossed her arms, re-evaluating this strange, but powerful creature.

'_Tiamatt, there's something about this Yoda that's been bothering me,"_ Oblivion spoke into the woman's mind. _"He's got all this power, and yet he has not used a single Materia. And, he keeps talking about testing you. Perhaps he is too powerful to defeat head on. Maybe if you created something to distract him, you might be able to end this fight with one strike."_ Tiamatt nodded. What Oblivion said was certainly true. This Yoda thing was certainly capable of overpowering her if she went against it head on. Maybe a little subterfuge was in order.

"Okay, you want to test me, well then, here we go." Tiamatt held her right arm up into the air, three balls of Materia glowing brightly within. "Haste!" A red haze appeared around Tiamatt. "Wall!" A blue barrier shimmered into existence around Tiamatt. "Regen." After casting those three spell Tiamatt once more took to the air, coming to a stop and hovering at a point that was at a forty-five degree angle above Yoda.

The changes didn't happen all at once. At first it was a slight rippling along her skin. But slowly, gradually, Tiamatt's skin took on the same hue as her crimson wings, scales and all. Then her skeletal structure started to stretch. The creaking and popping of joints as her body morphed mid air left some of the audience in the throws of upchucking. Finally, after several seconds had passed since the transformation had started, Tiamatt finally floated above Yoda in her markedly larger dragon form.

After staring at the small green creature for a few seconds, Tiamatt let loose a bone rattling roar straight into Yoda's face. Yoda, for his part, was taking this change of circumstances pretty well. He even seemed to be smirking, if Yoda smirked. This new form of hers would serve to his advantage.

Tiamatt was going to take this green thing out with one hit of her dragon fire. She reared her head back, breathing in deeply. Then she lunged forward with a growl, loosing a scorching hot stream of white, red, yellow, and orange fire. The fire enveloped the small floating island with a 'floop'. When Tiamatt let the fire die down and let the stream of liquid flame dissipate, she found that the floating island had been destroyed completely.

"Powers such as these, the galaxy has not seen. You have much potential, yes. Control, training, patience, these you need." Tiamatt twisted her neck around to look at the green creature that had taken up residence on her back, right between her wings. Tiamatt growled and let loose a roar at Yoda, but held back her fire breath so as not to burn her own wings off. "Stop now you should. Your own powers will be the end of you. Practice humility to prevent sleeping on crispy remains."

Tiamatt didn't know what the strange creature was babbling on about, but she was definitely not going to give up. Twisting mid air, she barrel rolled downward, hoping to smash Yoda into the ground or scrape him off with the weasels. If that didn't do it, then there'd be only one attack left. And as it was, that attack would drain Tiamatt's power almost completely. She would need Oblivion's help to pull this off.

Speeding through the air toward the wall, Tiamatt banked upwards, whipping her spine like a whip hoping it would send Yoda to a weasel death. That however didn't work, the small green thing held on, as if his little green feet were magnetically attached to her back. Deciding to make her move, Tiamatt started the transformation back into her human form as she descended quickly toward a larger chunk of the floating land.

Half way through the transformation, Yoda hopped off of her back and landed lightly on a smaller floating a short distance away from the one Tiamatt eventually landed on. Once Tiamatt was back in her original form she turned to face Yoda, determination etched on her face. Pulling the Oblivion Blade from its sheath, she stabbed the blade into the dirt in front of her and then took in and let out several deep breaths.

"_Tiamatt, you're not seriously thinking of using that Materia? No, you can't really be that desperate… can you?"_

Tiamatt closed her eyes and straightened her body, pushing her hands together in front of her chest. "I'm sorry Oblivion, but if this doesn't work, then nothing will. Have some faith; I know what I'm doing."

"_That's what I'm afraid of. Please tell me you have a plan?"_

"Just be ready, I'm going to have to rely on your strength after I cast this spell." A white light erupted from the center of Tiamatt's chest. It enveloped her, causing updrafts to form, making her clothes and hair ripple and tussle in the wind generated from the pure power. "Oh Holy," she whispered, "hear my prayers." The wind being generated around Tiamatt suddenly exploded, increasing its area of influence to include the entire Field of Battle. Holding her hands in front of her with the butt of her hands together and the palms facing Yoda, Tiamatt calmly said one word. "Holy."

The wind suddenly started concentrating in front of Tiamatt's hands. The ball of white light grew and grew and grew until it was bigger than Tiamatt. Still it kept growing until it was larger than the plot of land she stood on. Still the ball of white light grew larger, dwarfing the small piece of land Tiamatt stood on, pushing the other floating islands back, and still it grew onward.

Finally, when it seemed like a small star had formed on the Field of Battle, the ball shrunk until it was about the size of a cantaloupe, and then shot toward Yoda as a pure white beam of light. The pieces of floating land that were in the way were vaporized instantly. The air itself was radiated. The weasels below, though ravenous, shied away from the light. The power of the spell could be felt in the stands as people shielded their faces as if they were two centimeters away from a roaring fire. Some birds in the sky had strokes from the amount of power and fell dead from the sky. The amount of power in the spell was so immense, that Tiamatt was blown back into the field barrier behind her, though she didn't lose her concentration as she held the spell and its trajectory.

Yoda stood still as the beam of destructive light approached him. Then at the last second, when all that thunderous, ravaging, deadly, opened-can-of-whoop-ass power was mere seconds away from hitting Yoda, he ignited his lightsaber, it's customary snap-hiss filling the air, and neatly deflected the beam of light. The righteous holy light sailed downwards, into the pit of a million ravenous weasels. There, it exploded with loud booms and many pretty lights.

While the audience was 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing, they failed to notice Tiamatt kick off the field barrier. Since the Holy spell was still in the process of executing, the beam of light was still traveling across the Field of Battle. Tiamatt flew past and over took the end of the spell, grabbing the Oblivion Blade as she sailed past it, and prepared mid air to strike at Yoda, who was busy deflecting the beam of Holy with his lightsaber.

Yoda saw the young woman approaching and could easily tell that his lightsaber would be occupied the moment that she arrived. Taking a deep breath, Yoda closed his eyes and let go of his lightsaber. The hilt and the blade emitted from it however remained where it was, floating mid air and deflecting the beam of light down into the weasel pit.

As soon as Tiamatt was close enough, she could see that Yoda had let go of his strange weapon and closed his eyes. It was the perfect opportunity to strike, while his defenses were down. Once she was within the range of several yards, she swung her sword and shouted out, "Oblivion, King of the Wolves of Mars!"

The blade of the ornate dragon hilted sword she held started to let off steam. As time went on, the steam built up and started coalescing into the form of a large silver wolf. The wolf reared his head back and let loose a jaw rattling, ear piercing howl and then leaped at Yoda. The small green thing held up one clawed hand toward Oblivion, yet kept his eyes closed. A white energy build up on the surface of his hand and the instant Oblivion came into contact with it, he burst into sparks that were instantly reabsorbed into Tiamatt's sword.

"_Tiamatt! Look out! He's going to-"_

The hilt of the floating lightsaber suddenly shifted and the beam of white Holy light that was being deflected down shifted to reflect at Tiamatt. She had two milliseconds to scream before the blast hit her head on. Since it was the last of the attack, it didn't last very long, but the attack did its job to the already weakened Tiamatt.

Unconscious, she fell from the sky into the pit of weasels. Only when she landed in the bottom of the pit, she landed on the dead carcasses of the charred weasels. Yoda had killed them all by scouring the entire bottom with the deflected sacred light of Holy. Of course, Yoda had warned Tiamatt of this future and asked her to stop, but she hadn't listened.

"And thus ends the Fourth Fight of Battle Theater!" Valian announced. The crowds cheered loudly as Yoda hopped off of his island and down into the weasel pit. Seconds later however, the weasel pit was gone and the Field of Battle was back to its normal, green and grassy format.

After checking her vitals, Yoda stood up over Tiamatt and shouted up at Valian. "Of what fate do the defeated suffer?"

"If they're still alive after a defeat, they get sent back, or where ever they want," Fishie responded. "The victor does as well." Then under her breath, as she kicked Jiraya over the side of the judge box for trying to grope her again, she said, "That is, if the victor wasn't already promised something in the first place."

"A proposal have I!" shouted Yoda. "Stay here, we two, will. Training, this girl needs. Upon completion, returned home we should be!"

Valian looked over at Fishie, who after thinking it over for several seconds, nodded in approval. "She could be a different dimension Tiamatt. I did say in 'If Only' that there were other dimensions that weren't talked about." Then, as an after thought, she shouted, "Yes, I agree to this proposal Master Yoda."

"Very well," Master Yoda said with a bow. He held out his hand and his walking stick flew from the ground where it had landed into his hand. Stick in hand, he hobbled out of the coliseum through the archway to the south. Several grunts moved in and picked up Tiamatt and carried her out the same gate Yoda had walked out of.

Jiraya, having since disappeared mysteriously, left a smiling Fishie in his wake. She had been pushing off his advances the entire match. There were several instances that involved sharp pointy objects and rough kicks to the gonads. In the end though, Jiraya survived, somehow.

"Thus ends this match, come again, for the next," Valian said with a salute to the dispersing crowds.

* * *

Okay, same as last time, here is how you can enter your own choices for future matches. Me and Fishie would like that all suggestions for fight are made in reviews. But we must ask that you only request one combatant and you list these things along with your entry: 

Name of Character (Any character from any story, game, movie, etc.)

Weapon (Only One)

Short and Brief Background Info

Abilities (Magic and/or Skills)

And remember, ONLY ONE ENTRY PER REVIEW! If more than one is submitted then only the first on the list will be taken as the submission.

* * *

And here is the _**Fight List**_

NEXT FIGHT: _Irvine Kinneas_ **VS **_Sheena Fujibayashi _(Contact Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie if you know stuff about Irvine Kinneas PLEASE. She needs help remembering his moves and how he acts to write this chapter.)

PENDING MATCHES:

1) _Hikaru/Misaki_ **VS **_Luke Skywalker_

2) _Vexen_ **VS **_Raven Kanzaki_

3) _Benawi _**VS **_Kakashi_

4) _Sonic The Hedgehog_ **VS **_Darth Maul_

5) _Nightfire Wilex_ **VS **_Yuki Nagato_

6) _Ichigo Kurosaki_ **VS **_Lloyd Irving_ (This'll be a fun one…)

7) _Beast Boy_ **VS **_Shadow the Hedgehog_

* * *

Please, if you like these, read our other stories. You can find them in our profiles, of course, but to make it easy, I.K.A. Valian's and Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie's profiles are linked to Battle Theater's profile. So check out our other stories. Thanks for reading! 


	5. A Veiled Threat On A Good Day

This is Battle Theater; neither of the authors owns the copyrighted materiel and claims no such thing either. We're just goofy fans of everything created by the minds of men (and women too)!

* * *

"This Is BAAATTTLLLEE THHHEEEAAATTTTEEERRRRRRRRR!" 

"RAWR" cried the packed stadium crowds.

Fishie, standing next to Valian, pulled her index fingers out of her ears and rubbed them lightly. "Do you have to yell it so loudly all the time?" she spat venomously.

"Hehe, sorry, just got too excited." Valian crossed his arms confidently, "I had to shout it as loud as possible." Fishie scowled and rubbed her ears.

"Okay everyone, today's match is not the regularly scheduled one. Today's match is an exhibition match and a random one at that. Which two super powered beings will duke it out today? Well… uh, Fishie, you tell 'em."

Fishie fell out of her chair in surprise. "W-What? Why me? You're the one who wanted this match!" Valian stared at Fishie with large, saucer dish eyes. "Uh uh! No! You are not getting away with that!" Valian continued to stare at Fishie. Fishie clenched her fists and screamed into the air.

"Perhaps _I_ can be of some assistance." Both judges turned in unison toward the newcomer. A being, probably eight feet tall, floated in front of the judge's box. Neither of the judges could figure out who it was because he wore a long black cloak that covered his entire body, save for the glowing red eyes underneath the hood and the twin horns sticking out the back of the hood.

"And you are?" asked Fishie.

"Who I am is not important. What I offer is." The mysterious cloaked creature, for its voice was not human sounding at all, floated closer and touched down lightly within the judge's box. "I will supply a fighter for your entertainment. However, if he should win, you both will become my loyal and powerful servants. You may both decide whom to choose as an opponent for the fighter I provide. Do we have a deal?"

Valian and Fishie looked at each other and then back at the mysterious cloaked creature. Then they leaned in closely and whispered quickly back and forth, arguing about something. And then, after much nodding and shoulder slumping, both turned back toward the cloaked creature.

Valian stepped forward. "We choose to accept your offer, but only if our condition is added. If our fighter wins, you will never again challenge us. Do you accept?"

The glowing red eyes beneath the cloak literally shifted into what looked like malicious amusement. The horned creature nodded and turned around. He raised his arms and storm clouds quickly formed over the stadium. Rain began pelting the top of the stadium shield and blasts of lightning skipped across its surface. Then one enormous bolt of electrons slammed into the shield and through it and onto the Field of Battle.

When the dust settled a man's form appeared. He was tall, and kind of lanky. He wore a grimy yellow karate gi that fluttered with his long black hair in the breeze down on the Field of Battle. In his right hand was a long spear like weapon, with one major difference. The blade on the end was at least as long as a regular handheld sword and the blade itself was dark purple with white-blue bolts of crackling power zipping across its surface.

"I'd like to introduce _**Rai Tsuuga**_," said the mysterious creature. "He's one of my more useful servants. Almost the fastest and most definitely among the most loyal. I have no doubt that he'll defeat anyone you throw at him. I'll even let you in on a secret. I know he's unbeatable because all the people that could are already serving me."

Both judges looked warily at each other. Fishie's eyes were screaming at Valian. 'What have we gotten into?' her eyes shouted.

'I don't know!' shouted back Valian's.

"Who will you be naming as your champion," asked the cloaked one.

"We were going to nominate General Patton, but since you pulled your little trick, we'll have to reconsider," said Valian. The cloaked one again grinned maliciously with his glowing red eyes.

After another bout of whispered Valian and Fishie nodded at each other and turned back to face the Field of Battle. "We choose **_Nicholas_**." The cloaked one's red glowing right eye twitched once, as if the creature below the cloak wasn't sure they'd heard right. But after several moments of thought, he shrugged and chuckled evilly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Attention was drawn to the Field of Battle where a young man stood. He wore rather bland clothing, a pair of cargo shorts with more pockets than was possible to count and a blue shirt with the word "Yo!" scrawled across it. He wore a non-descript ball cap and behind him fluttered a long blue scarf. Over his shoulder could be seen the black hilt of a sword. "How the hell did I end up back in this place?!"

"So we meet again, Nicholas," cackled Rai. "How long has it been?"

Nick immediately unsheathed his sword and spun around to point the tip of the pitch black blade at the taller man's throat. Rai smirked.

"How many years has it been, old friend?" Nick growled and pushed the tip of his blade into the skin of Rai's neck, drawing a line of blood. Rai's smirk turned into a toothy grin. "I see you haven't forgotten me in all this time." The scarf frolicking in the wind behind Nick's shoulder caught Rai's attention. His toothy grin turned into a full out nasty sneer. "Tell me, dear friend Nick, how did you get her blood out of that wretched scarf?"

"Ahhhh!" Nick rushed forward and head butted Rai, knocking the taller man backwards and onto the ground. Heaving with rage, Nick ran forward and slashed downward.

Had the blade done its dirty deed, Rai would have lost his head. Instead, the blade went right through the after image Rai left after using extreme speed to escape to the other side of the arena. "Get back here!" Nick roared.

He ran at Rai with his ebon blade held high. Rai laughed like a four year old on crack and rushed up to Nick, swatted his sword away with his blade staff, kicked him in the stomach, and then punched him in the face. Nick flew backwards across the entire stadium and slammed into the shoulder of Rai as he reappeared behind him.

Rai punched Nick upwards into the air, sending him flying once more. It wasn't long, approximately .43 seconds, before Rai appeared above Nick and used the base of his blade staff as a baseball bat and whacked Nick downward. Nick slammed into the ground and threw up a cloud of dust.

"Nick. Nick. Nick," said Rai as he landed. "Didn't you learn last time that you'd never be able to best me? What have you been doing all these years?"

The dust cloud from Nick's impact slowly blew away to reveal Nick bloodied and barely standing, but still in one piece. Nick smirked and spat to the side, the crimson liquid splattering on the now sandy ground that had cushioned his previous fall.

Glaring, Nick raised his black sword and pointed it at Rai, who scoffed and put his left hand on his hip, as a mother staring down at the antics of her child would. Nick smirked, and instead of charging once more, twisted his sword to slash away the cloth leggings that were gathered around his ankles.

"Cutting your clothes off won't make you any better of a fighter. I think I proved that well enough last time we fought. After all, your little friend wasn't very well clothed when I was done with her, was she?" Rai was pleased to see the twisted, hateful glare that Nick was giving him. It made him laugh, the four year old now having moved from crack to weed.

He wasn't laughing however, when Nick suddenly disappeared, the suddenness creating a small sonic boom, and reappeared directly behind him. Nick leaned in real close, making sure that his sword, now skewering Rai, was in all the way to the hilt. Whispering, Nick said, "Don't you _ever_ talk about her again! You filthy sack of _shit_!"

Nick violently wrenched his sword from Rai's back and in a split nanosecond kicked the taller man in the same spot that his sword had pierced through. Rai flew into the shield around the Field of Battle, which was a few feet away as it was, and bounced off. Nick kicked him again, in the same spot, sending Rai back toward the barrier again.

This went on for several minutes. Finally, as Rai flew back toward Nick, instead of kicking him again, he cried out, "DIE!" and sliced him in half. Both halves of Rai's body flew past Nick and landed some distance away. Nick closed his eyes and sighed in grateful relief.

"Ha! Haha! Hahahahahahahahhaaa!" Nick slowly turned around and faced Rai. He was still in one piece, which didn't surprise Nick, only angered him. "Did you really think that you could kill me? Hahahahahaha!" The two pieces of Rai that were cut in half by Nick slowly disappeared, fading as the after image of Rai finished its substitution job. "That's just great! I'll admit it though, you've learned a thing or two since last time. In fact, you're probably good enough to have beaten me, back then." Rai started dancing around like a madman. "Toooo bad for youuu I aaalso iiimprooooo-oooved!" he sing-songed annoying in his annoying high pitched voice.

Nick grit his teeth and leaped at Rai again. Using every ounce of his new speed, Nick locked blades with Rai, who was grinning wildly. The move was so fast that one moment, the crowd saw Nick standing and the next he was pushing his sword against Rai's blade staff.

"Now I'm curious, how did you do it? Hmm? Was it those pieces of cloth? Were they enchanted weights? That's it isn't it? That's it!" Nick growled under the constant stream of questions. He leaned back and attempted to stab Rai. But ever time his blade moved in, Rai's blade staff was somehow in the way.

Rai quickly grew bored of blocking Nick's relatively slow attacks, which were all so fast that it looked like a blur, and decided to end it. He ducked inside of Nick's next swing and punched him again, sending him flying backwards. Instead of a repeat of the beginning of the match though, Rai swung his blade staff over his head several times and cried out. His clothes glowed a bright and then he just disappeared.

Nick touched down like a runaway jetliner near the opposite side of the Field of Battle. Once he came to a complete stop, he warily stood up, coughed a few times and the searched the field for Rai. He didn't even feel it happen.

When he looked down, he found several holes in his gut and a few more in his legs. Nick fell to the ground, coughing up blood onto Rai's feet as they suddenly appeared. He managed to turn his head and glare up at the taller man. Rai smiled sadly down at him.

"It's sad to see you go, old friend." Nick growled and tried to push himself up, but it didn't work and only caused him to lose more blood at a faster rate. "Ooh," Rai tutted. "I wouldn't move. You'd only hasten your demise." Rai reached down and patted Nick on the head. "And don't worry, that won't be long either."

Rai turned and walked away. The entire stadium was in an uproar. Many were booing, many were cheering, and many more were just shocked silent. The most silent were Fishie and Valian. Their silence was in contrast to the horned, cloaked one, who was laughing quite loudly and manically.

"It seems that you lose," said the cloaked one. "Bow down to me and pledge your living souls to me," he ordered.

Fishie and Valian both glared at him, but did not move. The glowing red eyes narrowed. A hazy redness filled the judge booth. The haziness attached itself to the two judges and forced them into a kneeling position. But before anything could be done after that, the crowd fell silent so quickly that it was as if time had stopped.

In reality, Nick had managed to stand up. In his hand was the scarf from around his neck, fluttering in the wind. Rai turned and stared at him bemusedly , but not moving, thinking the whole thing a jest, a last stand, the last leg of Nicholas the Pathetic.

Nick let go of the scarf. Rai fell apart, pieces of him piling up on the ground in a pulpy, bloody, gory mush. His blade staff was flung into the air by an unseen and unheard force. It spun silently in the air, end over end, until it fell down and buried its blade into the ground next to the freshly created pile of Rai mush.

The scarf flew through the air for the several seconds that Rai was falling apart and then, just like Rai, fell to the ground. The difference between the two was that the scarf now acted like it weighed a few hundred thousand tons and when it slammed into the ground, it kept going and eventually came to a rest in a twenty foot deep crater.

Nick never seemed to move, but ever so slowly, his body started to fade until nothing was left. The entire field was empty, save for the pieces of ankle cloth and the scarf. Then, as with the rest of this extremely fleet footed battle, Nick reappeared. He was in the judge's booth and was wearing his now slightly dirty scarf again and holding his ankle leggings.

His sword was leveled at the cloaked creature who was no longer laughing. Also, as some people noticed, all of Nick's wounds were gone, though the holes in his clothes where Rai's blade had pierced remained. His clothes looked like they were suffering from extreme age as well. They were worn through in some places that they weren't before he had suddenly disappeared.

The haziness gone from their bodies, Fishie and Valian stood up and shook themselves out. Nick kept his sword leveled at the cloaked one while the other two judges got their wits back about them. Finally, Fishie walked forward and looked down into the Field of Battle, spotted the pile of mush, and the grinned triumphantly.

"Game's up Dilex," said Valian.

"Sorry, but you lose," agreed Fishie. "And since you agreed to our terms, you will never again attempt to challenge us. If you do…" Fishie attempted to leave the threat hanging. Unfortunately, Nick had other ideas.

"If you do, then I'll just have to kick your ass too." Fishie smacked her face, but Valian grinned like an idiot and gave Nick a thumbs up.

"I see, so the ruse is up, eh?" Dilex pulled the hood down and glared at the three with glowing red eyes set into a horned, mutilated, dragonish skull and face. "As agreed, I will no longer attempt to challenge you. However, don't assume I'm the only one who wishes to use your powers. Remember," said Dilex, slowly fading into nothingness, "those with power are always hunted by those who want it."

Valian shrugged, Fishie as well, at the veiled threat and both turned to Nick. Fishie walked up to Nick and snapped her fingers. Before he completely disappeared from view, going back to wherever he was taken from, Valian saluted him with two fingers, Nick replied with the same salute.

"You know," said Fishie, "He looks a lot like you. Though he's definitely different when you get right down to it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," said Valian in an all too innocent way.

* * *

Well, that's all there is too it. I'm sure Fishie will be getting that Sheena/Irvine chapter done eventually. I apologize for those who have waited. Since this was an out of the ordinary chapter, I, I.K.A. Valian, won't be listing the next fights or how to submit a new character (Which I assume by now that you readers already know how to do and plus, the upcoming fight list is already in the Profile page of Battle Theater). Instead, I'll just say, I hope you had a fun time reading and take my leave. Till next time (When the list will be posted along with the instructions.) 

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This fight is kind of a plot involved chapter based off of Fishie's "If Only: A Highly Exaggerated Sequel", where Dilex is the bad guy. So if you want to know more, read that story. Aaand, what was that veiled threat at the end of the chapter… oooh, I wonder…

Thanks for reading!


	6. Irvine Kinneas VS Sheena Fujibayashi

Rockets screamed through the air from both sides of the Field of Battle, screaming toward their furry targets, and sending clouds of dust into the air upon impact. The sound and sight of the massive explosions brought the audience to their feet, cheering loudly as the dust settled. Slowly, two dazed yet remarkably still alive squirrels were revealed lying on their backs. Their legs and tails twitched as the last embers from the explosion fizzed out and the last wisps of smoke cleared.

Both squirrels quickly righted themselves, chattering away angrily as if trading squirrely insults, and then raced at each other with their small claws and teeth bared, reflecting the bright white stadium lights. For several moments, the two scratched each other, bit each other, and bashed each other and often as possible with the rocket launchers attached to their backs.

Finally, one squirrel leapt back from the fray, an ear half missing and bloody gashes all over its face. It pulled the rocket launcher off its back and took aim at its opponent as it landed on a small rock. The other squirrel tried to pull its own rocket launcher into position but it was too slow. The first squirrel pulled the trigger and the missile left the launch tube like greased lightning. The projectile traveled the distance between the two feuding animals in less than two point five seconds, exploding in the other animal's face. The impact alone sent the animal flying. The infernous ball of fire launched the poor creature even farther. The tree rat slammed into the ground on the other side of the Field of Battle, fur singed off completely, but amazingly still alive.

With a small cough of smoke, the defeated squirrel raised a small white flag and waved it weakly. The victorious squirrel chattered happily as it danced bizarrely around in a circle. When an acorn twice as large as the victorious squirrel dropped down onto the ground in front of it, the animal stopped dancing to stare wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the enormous prize. The joyful rodent disappeared with its prize clutched happily between its paws.

"Well...that was interesting..." Fishie commented, blinking in surprise at the outcome of the small fight between the two firearm carrying rodents. "It would've been better if they were armadillos."

Valian turned and gave the girl a strange look. Shrugging, he turned back forward and snapped his fingers, clearing the Field of Battle. Then, while leaning back casually into his chair, he asked, "You finally have the next battle ready, right? I don't know if anymore of these rodent fights are going to satisfy these people for much longer."

"Yeah, finally!" Fishie said, laughing nervously while glancing at the multitudes gathered. She stood up to address the noisy audience. "Our next official Battle Theater fight is about to begin. Please find your seats."

The audience moved in waves as if it were a living organism. Millions of people were standing up and throwing their arms into the air, sometimes even another person, and cheering so loudly that the two Judges had to raise a sound barrier around the Judge box. The audience members who were closest to the Judge's box began pounding mercilessly on the new barrier, chanting, "Fight now! Fight now!"

"Boy, they don't seem excited about this at all," Valian commented wryly.

"Nope," agreed Fishie, "it has been several months since the last one, so you can't really blame them." Valian nodded in agreement. Fishie waited for the chanting to stop, and when it didn't threw her hands into the air and summoned lightning out of the sky. Every person in the stands quickly quieted, warily watching the Judge with her hands raised up.

"Now," she said, "for the combatants. In this corner…" Fishie pointed to one side of the Field of Battle. "**Irvine Kinneas**!"

A young man wearing a tan trench coat and a cowboy hat appeared on the field, a double barrel shotgun cocked over his shoulder. He tilted his hat up a little as he glanced around at his surroundings.

"And in this corner..." Fishie pointed to the opposite side of the field. "**Sheena Fujibayashi**!"

The purple clad kunoichi appeared in her customary puff of smoke and immediately drew a guardian card upon hearing the roar of the crowds. "Where am I? What is this place?"

Fishie looked confused as she turned to Valian. "I thought you said you would brainwash the combatants so we wouldn't have to keep going through this?"

"You pulled them to the field before I got a chance too." Valian defended, waving a hand towards the field of battle where Irvine and Sheena merely looked up at the judges, confused on what was going on. Sighing, Valian looked at the two combatants. "You two have been brought to Battle Theater to fight each other. You will be permitted to leave till one of you has defeated the other."

Irvine sighed but nodded, removing his gun from his shoulder and digging two pieces of ammunition from his trench coat pocket. "Guess we have no choice." He cracked open the shotgun and loaded the shots. "Sorry about this miss."

Sheena looked at the sharpshooter in astonishment, a card still held between her fingers. "You're really going to fight me?"

Irvine nodded, returning his weapon to his shoulder. "Yep. I've got somewhere else I need to be."

Sheena frowned slightly but nodded in resignation before facing the judges again. "Fine, we'll fight but you better take us home afterwards!"

"Of course." Fishie said, as if any other option had never crossed her mind. "But before you two go at it, we need a third judge. Hmmm... How about..."

"Lloyd Irving!" Valian shouted, cutting his partner off.

Fishie's eyes widened in shock as the expected seventeen year old Lloyd Irving did not appear, but instead, an older Lloyd in his early thirties. The girl turned to Valian in shock. "You brought Lloyd from IO2?!" Valian merely shrugged as Lloyd scratched his head and turned to face both judges.

"So… Is this that Battle Theater place?" Lloyd asked. "The one that Dad and Tia went to find Eria and Terri?" Lloyd scrutinized Fishie for a few seconds before his face lit up in recognition. "I know you! Madison, right?"

The girl nodded exasperatedly. "Yes, Lloyd, except that I go by Fishie here. But that's not important. You were brought here to be the third judge for this fight."

"Alright," Lloyd agreed, nodding enthusiastically, "I can do that." He moved to the third Judge seat and took his place. "It's kinda weird how much you look like Tia," the Eternal Swordsman muttered. Fishie didn't answer and instead sat down in her own seat.

"Now that we have the third judge, let the fight begin!" Valian announced to the stands, the audience shouting their approval with waves of rancorous applause.

On the Field of Battle, Irvine once more removed his shotgun from his shoulder and aimed it at Sheena. Sheena pulled out several more cards before sprinting forward at the sharpshooter. Irvine pulled the trigger and a shot rang out, but the bullet was left to bury itself in the soil as Sheena dodged it and flung a razor edged card in retaliation.

Taking aim once more, Irvine fired again. "Flare shot!" Instead of the normal metal shot, a fireball exploded from the barrel of the firearm, meeting Sheena's card mid air, burning it to ashes. He reached back into his coat to reload his gun. Before he could grasp any more ammo, Sheena appeared already on the attack.

"Pyre seal!" Several cards flew from Sheena's hands and began to circle Irvine who was trapped in the middle before the cards exploded and sent the gunman into the barrier. His shotgun clattered to the ground a few feet away from his slumped form.

Quickly standing back up, Irvine immediately dodged another attack from Sheena who was slashing at him with her cards. Mid-leap, Irvine reached for his gun, snatched it off the ground while upside-down in the air, and finished reloading it just as he landed in a crouch. Irvine then raised the barrel of the shotgun and fired. The kunoichi easily dodged both shots and leapt back a little from her enemy as he quickly put new ammo in.

"Scatter Shot!" As soon as the bullet left the gun, it shattered, sending many smaller bullets flying towards Sheena who tried to dodge them all but failed as one hit her leg and another glanced off her arm.

"Damn it, I need to be more careful." Sheena muttered leaping further away and beginning to charge Mana. "I call upon the Hammer of Godly Thunder. I summon thee, come, Volt!"

The purple mass of living lightning appeared above Irvine and instantly released several hundred bolts of high voltage electricity upon the sharpshooter. Irvine, though, didn't even flinch. Instead it seemed as if his body was using the electricity to heal itself.

"Nice try but I have Thundaga junctioned. You can't hurt me with lightening based attacks." Irvine smirked, reloading his firearm as Sheena got over the shock of the failed attack. "Never expected you could summon though."

"Hmph, you shouldn't underestimate me!" Sheena shot back, charging Mana once more. "I summon the envoy of the dark abyss! I summon thee, come, Shadow!"

A dark circle appeared beneath Irvine as Shadow appeared, raising an arm and sending dark spikes of energy crashing through Irvine. "...crumble..." rasped the dark envoy.

Irvine gasped in pain as he fell to the ground and Shadow faded away. Sheena took the opportunity to attack again with Pyre Seal, sending the sharpshooter flying once more.

"Had enough?" Sheena asked, holding a card at the ready as Irvine slowly got back to his feet, his shotgun hanging loosely at his side and his eyes closed.

"Not a chance." Irvine shouted back, opening his eyes as several golden orbs surrounded him and shut skyward. "Tornado Zone!"

The air in the Field of Battle suddenly began to rotate as a vortex dropped from the sky, threatening to pull Sheena into it. A strange blue and purple two legged creature dropped from it, its three yellow eyes staring at Sheena for only as second before it began to suck air into the giant bag it carried on its back. Sheena could only scream as it pulled her in before it spat her back out in a twister that started horizontal before racing skyward and slamming Sheena into the ground.

"Damn it..." Sheena muttered, out of breath and worn out. "What the hell was that thing?"

Irvine smirked and cocked his shotgun back over his shoulder. "That 'thing' was Pandemona. A wind based Guardian Force. Course he comes with a price. I'm loosing my oldest memories in exchange for his power. The longer I have him, the more I forget."

Sheena nodded and looked at her opponent, noticing that he looked as worn out as she felt. "Guess we're pretty evenly matched."

"Yeah, I guess." Irvine shrugged, raising his free hand, palm out towards Sheena. "Scan!" A computer readout seemed to appear in front of Irvine as the spell activated, scanning Sheena to check her strength, weakness, level, and remaining health. "Wanna finish this?" the gunman asked, dismissing his spell with a wave of his arm.

"Sure, why not?" Sheena smirked, raising yet another magic infused card in preparation to attack.

Both combatant's attacked at the same time, Irvine releasing a round of bullets as Sheena raced forward, dodging the shots and finding her attack blocked by Irvine's gun. They both smirked as they leapt and prepared for another attack until a strange energy filled the air.

Four swords dropped down from the sky, the blades burying themselves in the ground, each different. In the middle of the swords, a red swirling mass appeared before it revealed itself to be a red caped man who reached for a red bladed sword and swung at Sheena who blocked easily with her arms before the man suddenly disappeared along with the swords.

"What was that?" Sheena asked, looking confused by the extremely weak attack.

Irvine, on the other hand, looked disappointed. "Gilgamesh finally shows up and all he does is Excalipoor? Some help he was..." Irvine suddenly fell backwards as Sheena slammed into him and sent him to the ground.

"Pay attention to the battle!" the kunoichi shouted, throwing more cards at him. "Pyre seal!"

Irvine flew back again from the blast and struggled back to his feet, using to weapon to lean on. "Heh, Triple!" His body glowed blue for a second before he raised an arm again, palm facing outwards. "Thundaga!"

Sheena's eyes widened as she narrowly escaped the powerful lightning spell but what she didn't expect was a second one striking her as she dodged the first, sending her to the ground as the third and final Thundaga came down on the ninja.

Sighing in relief at the sight of the unconscious Sheena, Irvine got fully back to his feet and looked at the judges. "It was close, but I win."

Lloyd looked on in shock as he looked down at the Field of Battle where Sheena lay unconscious and defeated. The crowds were deafening in their applause and cheering. "Wow, I didn't think she would lose..." he said breathlessly.

Fishie shrugged as she stood back up and looked at Irvine. "It happens. To be honest, I'm a little surprised too."

Valian nodded in agreement before looking at the stand. "Irvine Kinneas is the winner!" Irvine, still down in the Field of Battle, merely smirked, shotgun back on his shoulder, as he tipped his hat down a little before disappearing from the field along with Sheena.

"I'm glad that fights done now." Fishie sighed, turning back towards Lloyd. "Thanks for being the third judge, Lloyd. Tell Tia and others hi for us, k?"

"I will. Thanks for letting me be a judge!" Lloyd answered before Valian snapped his fingers, sending the adult Lloyd back to the universe he came from.

"Okay," Valian shouted to the crowds, "it is now time for announcements! As usual, we invite our readers to submit characters they would like to see fight. Please, only one entry per review. That said, me and Fishie have come to the conclusion that we are far too busy to pat attention to Battle Theater as much as it deserves. Therefore, we are both willing to let guest authors, that is, anyone who wants to write a fight, to do so. We will be posting all guest chapters as well as revising and editing them for continuity, but other than that, it's all you. See below for more information." Valian turned to Fishie and asked, "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure," the girl said with a smile, "it definitely makes our job easier."

"Alrighty then," said Valian, "that ends this fight of Battle Theater! Thanks for coming."

* * *

How to guest author a fight: 

1) Choose a match-up from the _**Fight List**_.

2) Send a PM to Battle Theater with the fight you would like to write

3) If you get a PM back giving you the go ahead, write the fight and E-mail it to "battle 'underscore' theater 'at' yahoo 'dot' com". The email address is listed on the profile page of Battle Theater.

4) Look forward to your fight showing up soon. It must be revised and formatted first, which won't take too long. The Guest Author will be credited with writing the fight.

Thanks for your interest in writing for this series.

* * *

Okay, same as last time, here is how you can enter your own choices for future matches. Me and Fishie would like that all suggestions for fight are made in reviews. But we must ask that you only request one combatant and you list these things along with your entry: 

Name of Character (Any character from any story, game, movie, etc.)

Weapon (Only One)

Short and Brief Background Info

Abilities (Magic and/or Skills)

And remember, ONLY ONE ENTRY PER REVIEW! If more than one is submitted then only the first on the list will be taken as the submission.

* * *

And here is the _**Fight List**_

NEXT FIGHT:_ Hikaru/Misaki_ **VS **_Luke Skywalker_

PENDING MATCHES:

1) _Vexen_ **VS**_Raven Kanzaki_

2) _Benawi _**VS**_Kakashi_

3) _Sonic The Hedgehog_ **VS **_Darth Maul_

4) _Nightfire Wilex_**VS **_Yuki Nagato_

5) _Ichigo Kurosaki_**VS **_Lloyd Irving_ (This'll be a fun one…)

6) _Beast Boy_ **VS**_Shadow the Hedgehog_

7) _Eria Aurion_**VS** _Selean Anna Aurion_

8) _Presea Combatir_**VS**_ Collette Brunell_

9) _Hiro Aoyama_**VS** _Mithos Yggdrasill_

10) _Black Doom _**VS**_Samus Aran_

* * *

Please, if you like these, read our other stories. You can find them in our profiles, of course, but to make it easy, I.K.A. Valian's and Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie's profiles are linked to Battle Theater's profile. So check out our other stories. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
